Sold!
by CookieFlame
Summary: So you know those auctions where women bid on men they wanna have a date with? Well the DBZ men are all entered into one of those fun auctions! Who's going to bid on them and how much are women willing to pay for them? The votes are in and ready for displaying... Previously known as jojobee0109! I'm now CookieFlame!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! Dragon Ball Z or its **_

_**characters do not belong to me, but**_

_**this idea is mine, BOO YEAH!**_

**Sold! : Chapter 1: Pulling My Leg**

Goku was in the comfort of his home when his wife burst in the room. She looked ecstatic, but what puzzled Goku is why? She was never this happy. Maybe she discovered the joys of training? What ever it was, it was making her glow like a candle. He had to admit it though, she always did look more stunning with a smile instead of a scowl on her face.

"Goku... can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Chi-Chi sang. Okay, now this was getting a bit scary. Goku knew that this only meant trouble for him. Goku nodded and arose from his seat.

"Goten, come here," she called. Goku widened his eyes, now he knew that the next thing that came out of that woman's mouth was going to cut into his training, this wasn't good.

"Hold on mom!" Goten replied. Chi-Chi's happy smile turned upside down.

"Now Goten!" she barked. There was the Chi-Chi they knew. Goten quickly ran out of his room, almost tripping in the process of doing so. Chi-Chi crossed her arms and a smirk was placed upon her lips. Goku scratched his head and frowned, what was going on?

When both the son and the father were in the kitchen, Chi-Chi sat down slowly, as if pondering her thoughts at the moment. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"As both of you know, money in this house is scarce. This is due to the lack of work that we produce. And by 'we' I mean your father," Chi-Chi sighed. Goten frowned and looked to the side. Goku, on the other hand, smiled and scratched his head more. Chi-Chi continued, "But, an auction is going to be held. All volunteers will receive fifty percent of the money they gain."

"Wait a second mom... what do you mean 'of what they gain'?" Goten questioned raising his eyebrows. Chi-Chi clasped her hands and smiled.

"The auction is for men... well men are the auction to put it bluntly," she chuckled. "All women who won a man get to spend an entire day with them."

Goku didn't know what was going on. What in the heck was an auction? Goten's mouth opened in horror.

"Wait! So you're going to let women bid on your husband? You do realize that they have him for the entire night!" Goten ranted, " And what about me!? Did you even consider my feelings on this situation?"

"I did, but then I realized, you're over eighteen and still living in this house, you don't have to work tomorrow or the day after that, so guess what you're doing tomorrow night!?" Chi-Chi laughed. "And as for your father... well it's just a date, and besides, he won't let them touch him, will you Goku?" Chi-Chi questioned turning her attention to her confused husband.

Goku sighed and shrugged. "Um, tomorrow?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Goten was still furious about the whole situation.

"Where did you even get this idea from?" Goten queried crossing his arms.

"Well," Chi-Chi began.

_**Flashback! 5 hours earlier...**_

Chi-Chi was enjoying a rare day out with her long time friend Bulma Briefs. They were sitting on a patio of a very lovely restaurant, sipping espresso. Bulma noticed the distant expression on her friend's face and frowned.

"What's up Cheech," she asked kindly. Chi-Chi sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Bulma. Everything is just awful. I wish that Goku would listen to me for once and just start working instead of going off training. I swear sometimes I just want to-"

"Honey, you don't need to explain, I get it. It's the same with Vegeta. He is such a snob, all he ever seems to do is train! What are we going to do with these men? Why can't they do something productive that isn't for themselves?" Bulma asked, she knew that no one would be able to answer her.

While the women were thinking low of their husbands, a middle aged woman approached them with a flier. It portrayed a man, most likely in his mid twenties. The man wore a handsome tuxedo and appeared gorgeous. There were women all around him waving paddles with numbers on them. He held both ends of his collars and had a smug smile on his mouth.

"Excuse me madams, the community center is holding an auction to raise money for finding a cure to cancer," the woman said timidly. Bulma thought and then was smiling devilishly to herself.

"All participants will receive fifty percent of the money they gained," the woman smiled. Chi-Chi then followed Bulma into smiling.

"What type of auction, might I ask?" Chi-Chi said clearing her throat. The woman grinned, showing her dimples.

"This is not your usual auction ladies. Men will be auctioned off for one night. Women who have an interest in the man being shown at the moment may bid and hope to win," she explained.

"And you mentioned that... all men who participate will get to keep fifty percent," Chi-Chi said timidly.

"Correct. We realize that this can be difficult for men, and we wish to thank them for helping," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," Bulma and Chi-Chi beamed. The woman left the flier and proceeded to leave. Bulma was the first to speak.

"Well, it seems the boys will have a date tomorrow," Bulma grinned. Chi-Chi frowned at the thought.

"I don't know Bulma... what about Goku?" Chi-Chi whispered.

"What about him?" Bulma asked.

"He's so... you know... naïve" Chi-Chi explained. Bulma laughed.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. Goku is very respectful in that which he would never do anything to hurt you," Bulma calmed.

"And what about Vegeta? He is not like Goku-"

"Chi-Chi, he is my husband, plus, like he'll ever get anything better than me," she laughed. Chi-Chi chuckled and sighed.

"I guess this could be good for them," she smirked.

"Not just them, but our boys too. Trunks is beginning to become a bit of a smart mouth," Bulma huffed. Bulma was thinking that maybe if she forced Trunks to do this, it could show him that she was his mother and that no matter how old he gets, she will always be able to control him. But in reality, she was only upset because Trunks had been dating a girl whom she does not like... at all.

"My Goten... this could be the opportunity for him to finally help with the expenses, why not?" Chi-Chi agreed. She loved her son but at times he could be a little too much like his father; careless.

"So then it's settled! Oh and you know what else?" Bulma continued with her plan.

"What?" Chi-Chi responded.

"We should get the other guys to join as well..." Bulma smiled. Chi-Chi laughed and nodded.

"How do you propose we do that?" Chi-Chi queried.

"We plan my dear friend," Bulma explained.

The two finished off their espresso and walked around the city, delighting in all of the beautiful buildings and scenery. Chi-Chi looked over at her friend and frowned.

"We should probably go now," she suggested. Bulma nodded and pulled out a case with the Capsule Corp logo on it. She opened the lid and retrieved a capsule. She threw it with ease and POOF! Her hover car appeared. Both women entered the car and headed towards their current destination.

After about an hour of driving, they arrived to their wanted location; Kame House. Bulma and Chi-Chi hesitated for a few moments, but eventually knocked on the door. Relief came over them when their wanted person greeted them.

"Bulma, Chi-Chi? What are you doing here?" Eighteen asked. Bulma and Chi-Chi were never really used to the fact that this owman was part of the good guys now. They were friendly towards each other but... Eighteen scared them to death.

"Eighteen, do you want Krillin to earn money to support his family?" Chi-Chi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eighteen questioned. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet.

"You see, there's this auction and all participants will receive fifty percent of what they gain..." Bulma explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Eighteen demanded to know.

"Well, the auction is for men... and they must go out on a date for the whole day-"

"Sounds great. I'll have Krillin sign up," Eighteen said, seriousness never once leaving her face.

"Wow, didn't think it was going to be that easy," Chi-Chi sighed.

"Are you kidding? Money and a day away from Krillin. Throw in free drinks, and it's paradise," Eighteen explained with the smallest hint of a smile. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at her and grinned.

"So we're all in agreement," Bulma cheered.

"Sure, I'll even get the perverted old geyser to sign up," Eighteen choked.

Once they had gotten Eighteen to agree to their proposal, Bulma and Chi-Chi went off to recruit other men. Once they realized that they had absolutely no idea on where to find Tien and Chaotzu, the ladies looked for Yamcha and found him in a well-known bar. Knowing Yamcha, he agreed immediately.

Both women were content with the line-up they created. They knew that what they were doing to their husbands would be a bit more painful if their "buddies" were around to suffer with them.

_**End of Flash Back!**_

"So you're really going to force me to do this?" Goten whined. Chi-Chi smiled and slowly nodded her head. "Well, are you sure that Trunks will have to do this as well?"

"Bulma seemed awfully sure about it," Chi-Chi assured. Goten huffed air and directed it towards his forehead.

"Hon, I have things to do tomorrow, so I can't make it," Goku said hoping that she would let him out of this one. Chi-Chi turned her head. It was at that moment that Goku realized that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Her eyes were full of fire.

"You will attend this auction, you are going to be respectful, and you are not going to train! Do I make myself clear, or do I need to repeat myself!?" she screamed. Goku's eyes widened in fear and his head did what his first instinct was; nod vigorously.

"Y-yes Chi-Chi," he whimpered. She calmed down but maintained her scolding glare.

"Ok then, I'm off to make a call," Chi-Chi sighed. Goten looked at her with intense curiosity and anger.

"Who are you going to call? Channel 4 news?!" Goten screamed.

"Do not raise your voice at me young man!" Chi-Chi bellowed. She rose from the table and left with a stride.

Chi-Chi entered her bedroom and walked towards the phone her father had given her for her birthday. She picked it up and speed dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a feminine voice spoke.

"Videl! Just the person I needed!" Chi-Chi beamed.

Goten was pacing all around the kitchen, waving his hands like a madman. Goku sat looking at his son, a hand under his chin.

"Dad, how can you not be totally opposed to this?" Goten questioned. Goku stared off into space trying to find an answer to that question.

"Goten, when your mother wants something, she will eventually get it, for awhile at least. It's best not to fight her on this one," he responded. Goten stopped in his tracks. He bit his cheek and moved his eyes back and forth.

"What am I going to do? I guess I should probably get my damn suit ready," Goten sighed.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Goku laughed.

"Dad, you need to wear a suit for this kind of stuff" Goten answered as if it was common knowledge.

Goku's fear level rose up instantly. He didn't like to wear those types of clothes! They were so... so not him. He didn't like the way they made them feel. All itchy and suffocated.

"You're pulling my leg," Goku chuckled but then noticed Goten's serious face. Goku breathed in through his nose and let out a tiny whimper. "Do you think it's too late to change your mother's mind?"

**Yeah so this Prologue was kind of boring but hey, it had to start somehow. So the DBZ men are gonna be auctioned... I think I might want to enter... JK. I wonder how Veggie will react to this... Anyways Please REVIEW and let me know how you guys liked it! I love all of you!**


	2. Lethal

_**Disclaimer! Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Or its characters do not belong**_

_**To me, but this idea is mine, BOO YEAH**_

**Sold!: Chapter 2: Lethal**

"Vegeta! Trunks! I'm home!" Bulma shouted while entering her home after a long day. Hung her keys on the wooden hanger and sighed. She looked around as the bots kept everything neat and tidy. Metal of course, is no replacement for her flesh and blood.

"Trunks! Vegeta!" she called again.

No answer.

A door slammed rooms away. The slam was followed by heavy—no, angry footsteps. Bulma recognized the sound of those paces; annoyed and embarrassed footsteps, only one person has those.

"Mom! I just got off the phone with Goten!" Trunks bellowed. His hair looked as if he had been grabbing and pulling on it. Darn that Goten… she really wanted it to be a surprise.

"And?" Bulma asked innocently, walking towards the kitchen. Trunks followed her, his hands demanding her voice give an answer by waving and jerking around his hands

"Mom! Stop acting dumb! Tell me this is a cruel joke!" Trunks sighed.

"I don't know, was it a joke when I caught you making out with that hussy, on my front porch," she spat. This event is going to teach her son a valuable lesson, which is…. She'll think of a reasonable one later.

"First of all, she has a name. Second, you are going to explain what Goten was talking about," Trunks commanded. Bulma found it oddly funny that he did not defend the hussy when she in fact called her that.

She crossed her arms and bit her cheek. She enjoyed it when her son begged her for things… it made her feel needed in a twisted way. Her left arm formed into a V, making her purse slide into the middle. She reached inside and pulled out the flyer with a grin. She dangled it back and forth as if to toy with him.

Trunks' eyes went straight for the giant font letters "MEN AUCTION". He closed his eyes, wanting the entire situation to be a dream…a nightmare is more like it. He took a deep breath and held it. His thoughts were racing in his mind like crazy. Once he exhaled, he only had one action on his mind; yelling.

"What in your right mind possessed you to do this to me!? Are you insane!? I seriously think that you're getting old because no person in their right mind would ever do this to their own flesh! I mean have you no respect for me what so ever mother!? What is the media going to think about this!? Trunks Briefs being prostituted by his own mother! You know what!? I am a grown man! I am not doing this… this act of filth for you!" he bellowed. He ranted so quickly that he was actually out of breath.

Bulma kept her vision on her fingernails. Once realizing that her son was finished bantering at her, she looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Are you done?" she asked.

Trunks nodded angrily.

"First of all you are doing it, because if you don't the media will get ahold of something that is actually degrading! Oh by the way, the auction is going towards research to finding a cure to cancer! I believe that is worth being on stage for five minutes you ungrateful child! As I was saying, the media will get ahold of your baby pictures-"

"Big whoop, I was an adorable child," Trunks said smugly.

"You didn't let me finish. The media will receive pictures of you, during your potty training years!" she squealed with excitement.

Trunks lost the color in his face. He remembered those years… They were vague, but they were there. Yells from his father to become a man… and use a toilet. Those memories haunted him. He had suppressed them to the darkest reaches of his mind… for his mother to even threaten him with that… was enough to submit to her command. She was his mother… they somehow always manage to make their children do what they wanted… in the end.

"I'll do it…" he muttered, ashamed of himself.

"That's my baby boy," she cooed patting his hair.

Trunks' mind began working again! His father! His father wouldn't stand for this! And he never worked a phone so chances are… he doesn't know yet. If he were to hear the news coming from someone that wasn't his mother… he would be livid. This was his green light! His mouth curved into a deep smile. A devious smile! He would not go down without a fight!

Bulma looked at her son with curiosity. Why was he smiling so strangely? His eyes were looking outside… wait no…. She looked in the directions her son's eyes were located at… the Gravity Room—Vegeta!

The two minds somehow knew what the other one was thinking, and they bolted for the closest door. Trunks arrived first, desperately wanting to reach his father before his mother did. Bulma panicked for a split second… then realized, she was a woman! No one made her cower in fear! She would handle her husband with ease.

Trunks rushed through the Gravity Room's door to find his father in deep training.

"What do you want boy!?" Vegeta hissed, while attacking the robotic that were in the room.

"Mom! Prostitution! Toilet training!" everything came out at once from Trunks' mouth. It was as if word vomit was his only way of communicating with the world.

Vegeta turned around to see his offspring in a haze. He was ranting to himself… what a fool…

"Speak clearly or I'll pummel you for disrupting my training!" the prince commanded.

"Mom is basically selling you and me for a night!" Trunks screamed.

"What are talking about? I swear boy, if this is another one of your pathetic attempts to make a joke, you will be regretting it for the rest of your life!" Vegeta spat, putting one foot forward and forming his hands into sweaty fists.

"Dad, I am not joking. If I were, I would never disrupt you from your training, in doing so that would be a death sentence," Trunks spoke seriously.

Vegeta moved the thought around and then came to the conclusion that this situation was not a joke. Vegeta huffed signaling that Trunks would not die if he spoke.

"She signed us up for an auction, and she is going to let _anybody _bid on us…" Trunks said slowly. Vegeta grinded his teeth.

"How long have you known about this?" Vegeta questioned.

"I found out a few moments ago myself-"

"How dare she!? I am a Prince! Not one of her damn inventions to be sold! I am above her and everyone else! Who does she think she is!? She is no one! She will not bring me down to the level of mere earthlings to be showcased!" Vegeta protested.

Trunks let him have his fit, while he, much like his own mother, looked down at his fingernails, until his father was finished. Trunks looked up to see his enraged father, and decided to send him overboard… just a little bit.

"She also said that you were a buffoon," Trunks smirked.

Vegeta had had enough! He dashed through the door, knocking his son down, and raced towards the compound.

He slammed the door opened and saw his wife, seated with a cup of tea in her hand, and a magazine in the other. Trunks followed him closely behind.

"I suppose you heard the news," she said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Tell her off dad…" Trunks whispered into his father's ear, "Tell that no one treats you like that."

"You listen here you wretched wench! I don't know what goes on in your crazy tiny brain, but I do know this! I am not your dog and I will do whatever I please. I am not doing this auction!" he screamed.

"Fine," she said calmly, reading a headline.

"Fine?" both Saiyans asked dumbfounded.

"What the hell do you mean fine?" Vegeta questioned baffled.

"I mean fine. You are a prince and you shouldn't have to do anything I ask of you," Bulma chuckled.

"Yes that's right. And don't you forget it woman," Vegeta chimed. He was on his way out, when she spoke again.

"You it's funny, I sent the auction holders a picture of you, and Chi-Chi sent in one of Goku, and let me tell you, they thought that Goku would make a substantial amount of money when compared to you. They said that he was the most handsome fellow ever! But I said no. I told them that you would show them by bringing in ten times more money than Goku. But since you're backing out, I guess this means Goku wins…again," she explained while laughing.

Vegeta stood frozen. Could this be true? Was he about to let the idiot beat him?

"Father, she is trying to fool you! Don't let her," Trunks pleaded.

"Shut it boy," Vegeta snapped.

There were two lethal options. Do what his wife told him to do, or lose to Kakarrot. No competition, he would have to suck it up. Sweat trickled down his forehead as the thought came closer and closer.

"Woman…" he groaned in agony.

"Yes?" she asked happily.

"I'm in…"

**Ha! Looks like Trunks couldn't save his father! Oh no…. Vegeta was cornered… totally not fair…. Please REVIEW and stay tuned for next time, when the auction preparations begin! Don't miss out on Goku trying to put on his suit… and Vegeta doing Vegeta stuff! Oh and don't miss sibling and friend teasing…. JOY! XD**


	3. Disgusting

_**Disclaimer! Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Or its characters do not belong**_

_**To me, but this idea is mine, BOO YEAH**_

**Sold!: Chapter 3: Disgusting**

Gohan looked out his window to see the city. They had moved out of their old house and into a new one. This home, Videl's father had gotten her as a birthday present. His reason being that this way, they'd be living right in the middle of both Gohan's parents and himself.

"Alright honey, you look great," Videl grinned at her husband while tying his tie.

"Videl, do I really need to do this?" Gohan asked biting his cheek letting his wife fix his accessory.

"Yep. It is for a good cause and well, I think it would be good for you," she said flatly. She patted his chest once she was done, leaving Gohan with no chance to respond. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Gohan sighed and placed his hands in his coat.

She had been acting strangely lately. She had cut off the phone lines claiming that they had almost electrocuted her and that until a repairman came to check it out, they wouldn't be plugged in. Not only that. But his cellphone was destroyed accidentally by Pan.

He didn't feel comfortable about this situation. His wife had suddenly announced that he was doing this while he was in the shower. Not a really good time to tell someone that they were going to be sold. He got shampoo in his eyes… it wasn't a pretty sight. She never told him what made her want to do this or how she discovered this idea.

"Papa, do I have to go?" his daughter asked tugging at his sleeve. She was dressed for the occasion too. Just his luck, his daughter was going to witness her father on stage…

"Hm…. Oh um, ask your mother," he responded still deep in thought.

"Did you even listen to me?" Pan asked irritated.

"Mhmm… What?" Gohan asked clueless to his daughter's appearance in front of him.

Pan grunted and rolled her eyes. "Nevermind…."

Gohan went to the living room. He sat down on a couch Videl let him choose for the living room, and placed his head in his hands. He sighed and gruntedd things under his breathe.

"Remember Gohan, this is for a cure!" he told himself. His wife walked out looking ravishing in a crimson red one strap satin dress with Christian Laboutin pumps. The color of her dress was the exact color of his cheeks.

"Lets get a move on hon," she smiled looking at her watch. She looked over her shoulder to call her daughter. "Panny, come on."

"Coming!" she responded.

Videl signaled for her husband to start walking towards the car.

"Videl… Please tell me no one we know will be there?" Gohan asked hopefully. Videl only grinned and continued walking.

_**At Kame House….**_

"You look amazing… Your smile is fabulous…" Krillin said with awe.

"Dad, can you stop looking at yourself in the mirror?" Marron asked rolling her eyes. Her father had been staring at himself for about ten minutes giving himself compliments. She stood in the doorway irritated. She wore a white-frilly short dress with a black sash. Just her luck when she needed to chack her hair, her father had been falling in love with himself.

"Sorry honey. It's just that the handsome gentlemen in front of me is incredibly dashing!" he laughed. Marron stood up angrily and went downstairs only to return from where she came from. She found a ready-to-go Master Roshi sitting on the couch looking at one of his girly magazines.

She couldn't believe it! Were all men so strange? She needed the company of someone decent. "Mom!" she screamed stomping back up the stairs.

Eighteen had been preparing herself in her bedroom alone. The last thing she wanted was for Krillin to be gawking at her the entire time.

"Mom!" Marron bellowed knocking on her door.

"What is it?" she questioned. She loved her daughter, but sometimes teenage hormones can be too much…

"Men!" she screamed through the door. Eighteen rolled her eyes, knowing all too well that specific problem.

"Come in…" she hesitated. Marron shoved herself in the room, as if escaping death. She plopped on her mother's bed, being caught by the fluffy comforter.

"Your father or the old coot?" Eighteen smirked raising her eyebrows. Marron smiled and blowed her hair out of her face.

"Both of them," Marron laughed. Eighteen continued to get herself ready, only to be interrupted once more.

Marron sat up and crossed her legs. "So mom, tell me why is dad being sold for a night?"

"Because Marron, sometimes the only way to not commit murder, is to have a day away from the person you're thinking about killing," she responded seriously. Marron chuckled a bit but then stopped when she noticed her mother had a straight face.

"Time to go," Eighteen informed. Marron breathed in, put her hands by her sides and lifted herself up from the bed.

_**Yamcha's Condo…..**_

"Alright Puar! Looks like I'm set!" Yamcha called to his friend. Puar had been hovering above him, telling him what not to put on. She was like an extra head growing out of his shoulder.

Puar was not happy about this situation. She didn't want Yamcha hanging around someone he doesn't know. What if they try to give him drugs? She knew he isn't capable of such things, but temptation is very evil…

"Are you sure you want to do this Yamcha?" she asked hooping that he would say no.

He nodded and smiled, which caused her to frown. "It'll be fun to see the old gang again, don't ya think?" he laughed.

She smiled and overlooked him. This man would get into some kind of trouble someday.

"I can come with you on your date if you want," she suggested. Yamcha looked at her and blinked questionably.

"Um..no, that's okay Puar. I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me," he chuckled. Puar maintained her serious composure. She wasn't kidding. Maybe she should look after him…

_**The Briefs Compound….**_

"Bulla! Get out of the bathroom!" Trunks screamed.

"Why? Do you want to be pretty for what ever old hag buys you?" she laughed through the door. She was absolutely adoring this! Her brother would be humiliated if he does this auction, and if he doesn't, his mother would be posting his toilet training pictures everywhere! This moment was too precious!

"Hey, it maybe an old hag, but in the end, that's more than you'll ever get," he countered harshly. He put a hand to his hip and looked at his watch. He wore a blue-gray suit, a white shirt, and dark blue tie.

Bulla snickered at his comment and continued to place her hair where she thought it looked best. She then smoothed out her royal purple dress that came to her thighs. It bothered her greatly to learn that her father would be participating in this event. She didn't like the idea of her father being grabbed by an unknown person.

Her mother didn't give her details on the entire situation. All she said was that a woman introduced her to the idea, and she went along with it. It wasn't until she confronted Trunks about it did she learn that her—she meant Goten, would be dragged into this mess as well. If she thought that her father being sold was bothersome, Goten being sold was unspeakable.

Her mouth muscles gave into a deep frown. She couldn't stand for it. She actually almost regretted going because of this. But in the end, she came to the conclusion that she might never be able to see her brother in such a degrading state, so she had to suck it up.

Her frown quickly became a grin when the thought of her new camera came into her head. Oh, she would video tape every moment Trunks was on stage…. Kami really did love her. She opened one of Trunks' drawers and snatched a small bottle. She tucked into her jacket pocket, smiling cunningly.

She opened the door to reveal an extremely agitated Trunks.

"Finally!" he yelled. He quickly pushed her outside of the bathroom and zoomed in himself. She rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the living room.

"Where is the woman?" a gruff voice grunted.

"She's probably still in her room dad," she responded, her eyes darting in the direction of her parents' room. She crossed her arms, much like her father did, and sat down. Her father remained standing while looking out the window. He looked ready for the auction. A charcoal black suit with onlt two buttons, black dress shoes, a gray collared shirt, and a matching solid black tie to finish it off.

Bulla was on her phone when a loud shriek blasted her eardrums.

"Where is it!? I swear it was here!" Trunks cried from the bathroom. Vegeta smirked and looked at his daughter. He cocked his head a bit, his motions asking if she had anything to do with this.

She pulled out the bottle of hair shiner and waved it around for him to see. She wanted to mess with her brother a bit before they left.

"He has no pride. I had to do it," she chuckled while inspecting the small vile. Her father sighed and then turned his attention outside. She placed the bottle back into her dark short green jacket and continued on texting when her brother came stopping in to the living room.

He looked at his father then towards his sister, deciding it would be best to watch his choice of words. "Where did you put it?" he hissed.

Bulla continued texting, only looking up for a second to see her brother. "What are you talking about?" she asked annoyed.

Trunks looked at his father to see if he was paying attention. To his bad luck, he was. "You know what! Stop acting dumb! Give it back!"

"Oh! You mean the women's hair shiner that you keep in your drawer?" she smiled, pulling out the bottle. Trunks became wide-eyed and quickly moved infront of his father's view to block the bottle from sight. He moved his hand to snatch it but bulla had switched it to her other hand.

"Dad! Catch!" she called throwing the bottle towards Vegeta who caught it one handed. Trunks gulped as his father eyed the bottle. The purple haired man rushed to take it away, but his father had returned it to his sister. Trunks knew better than to go for it, he would just need to block Vegeta.

Bulla noticed this and bit her cheek. She could just put it in her cleavage… but that would be too easy and boring. Her luck increased when her mother came into sight.

"Mom!" Bulla cried throwing the bottle. Bulma hadn't noticed and squealed, as the bottle broke at her feet, nearly touching the hem of her long red dress that hugged her figure.

Trunks couldn't be angry just yet. He had just seen two-thousand zeni go down the drain… or hit the floor was more like it. Bulla laughed so hard that she nearly fell off the couch.

"Why did you throw that to me Bulla?" Bulma questioned her daughter. Bulla couldn't respond… her sides hurt too much. "What was that anyway?"

"Trunks' way of telling us he wants to be a girl!" Bulla cried. Vegeta had to give a chuckle of appreciation.

"Mom, do you get a shorter sentence in prison if murder is pre-meditated or manslaughter?" Trunks asked breathing heavily. Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Manslaughter… Why?" she quivered. Trunks only smiled and looked at his sister.

_**The Son House…**_

"Mom! Did you iron my shirt?" Goten shouted while in the shower.

"Hon, am I really going to have to wear this?" Goku whined looking at the attire with slight annoyance.

Chi-Chi had been trying to dress these two so called men, that she had barely enough time to dress herself.

"Yes and yes!" she screamed. She layed Goten's clothes in his room and sighed. Now she had to help Goku put on a simple dress shirt. As she walked closer to her room, she could hear the struggles of Goku.

"What are you doing?" she asked frowning.

"Well, it seemed that you were busy, so I decided to dress myself so that I wouldn't bother you," he said smiling. His left arm was going through the neck hole, while his right arm went through the left arm hole. She smiled and then realized something.

"You're not getting out of the auction Goku," she said seriously. He pouted and bit his cheek.

"Mom! Where is my underware?" Goten yelled. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and looked at her grinning husband. Wet hairstrands fell on her as she frowned.

"On top of your drawer!" she responded. She turned to her closet when her husband called her back to his problem.

"Hey Chi-Chi, I think I got the hang of this thing," Goku laughed. He had managed to put on his shirt…backwards. Not only that, he wore his gray blazer underneath his inverted shirt. The only succesful thing he managed to put on were his underpants and his matching gray pants.

She walked towards him and sighed. She unbuttoned his collared shirt and removed his blazer. All the while she was trying not to blush. In all the years she had spent with this man, she had never had a blushing moment when it came to his….body. Maybe she had the first time they had relations, but why now?

Goku noticed his wife's cheeks get a little bit pink as she took off his blazer. _Why is she blushing? _He thought. She did get quiet after unbuttoning his shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked curious to her behavior. She remained quiet. "Chi?" he continued. She placed the blazer on a nearby chair and began to place his white collared shirt on him. Was she disgusted by his body or something? Was he not as good looking to her anymore? Why was she acting this way?

"You can button that by yourself," she said turning away from him and walking to the bathroom. Goku shrugged and did as his wife asked.

Goten had dressed himself but was in desperate need of a belt. His pants were a bit big and he did not need them constantly having to fall down. He searched his drawers and luck found him. His favorite black belt appeared before his eyes!

He thanked Kami that he wouldn't be suffering alone. Trunks was going to endure the same embarassing situation so there would be no insults or no horrible memories to be made of this. He smiled and plopped on his bed. He sat up and put his shoes on. It wasn't that he didn't like these types of clothes, it was just that the reason that he was putting them on wasn't one to make him smile.

He told his girlfriend Valese about him being put into this auction. She reacted relatively well… she just told him not to do anything "bad". He smiled at the thought. Not that he would do anything out of the line, but he thought Valese acting that way was…cute, in a way.

Goku had removed his pants and was standing half-naked in front of his mirror. Nothing looked different. His body looked almost identical to the one he's had since he's been married. A few more muscles here and there, but the same nonetheless. What was it then? He didn't like to make Chi-Chi upset. She was always so mean when he does something wrong. He decided to confront the problem.

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.

Chi-Chi was filled with a mixture of horror, relief, and embarrassment. Horror to see that someone had just walked in on her. Relief to see that it was her husband, and embarrassment to see him half-naked.

"Go-Goku…" she choked.

"Why am I so disgusting to you!?"

**Geez that was looooonggg. Well for me anyways. Anyways that was chapter 3! I had fun writing it because I got to make Puar a stalker, Krillin self-absorbed, Gohan clueless, Trunks embarrassed, and Goku self-conscious. Too much fun! REVIEW and tell me what ya thought!**


	4. Sympathetic

_**Disclaimer! Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Or its characters do not belong**_

_**To me, but this idea is mine, BOO YEAH**_

**Author's Note: Before you begin reading, I need you all to know something very serious…**

**Okay maybe not so serious but it is IMPORTANT. I would like to give a special shout out to Tiffany7898 for giving me some major ideas for the next events of this story. Unfortunately, thanks to my excessive typing, her help will be showcased in the next chapter, though the very beginnings of it will be foreshadowed here…. Try to find out where it is! Thanks Tiff!**

**Sold!: Chapter 4: Sympathetic**

Krillin smiled deeply when his eyes had made contact with his reflection in the vanity mirror of his car. He tilted his chin and pursed his lips as he continued to gaze lovingly at his reflection.

"Krillin! Watch the road!" his wife yelped as he almost ran into a semi-truck. He quickly conducted his foot to the brake pedal as the force of the unexpected halt sent him back a couple of inches. He sighed and twisted his head to view that things were in order in the back seat.

His daughter shook her sunlight colored head as she gave a quick thumbs up, and his former master looked straight ahead, as if nothing had happened... Marron followed his gaze and smirked.

"The old pervert fell asleep the minute we got into the car." Krillin chuckled before turning back to his angered wife, who scolded him as he rubbed his head.

"Eh..Hehe…Sorry about that hon," he said sheepishly as he returned to the wheel. He avoided the temptation of the mirror as long as could but eventually gave in as his eyes always seemed to be drawing that way.

_I look handsome…. What woman wouldn't want me under their arm? _He thought as he switched lanes. His smirk continued to light a fire of confidence as he thought about how great he would look on stage.

He needed this moment. It was a rare occasion in which he could get all dressed up, and he liked to be looking his best for things. He had unfortunately rubbed that attribute off of his wife. Though she had calmed down some over the years, he had picked it up and held on to it.

"Hey mom?" his daughter called, leaning in the open space between his seat and Eighteen's. His wife turned to face her and lifted her chin a bit to show that she was listening.

Marron turned completely towards Eighteen and rested an arm on the top of the seat."Do you know who's going to be at the auction?"

The older blonde nodded. "Basically, all of your father's friends," she responded, her voice sounded irritated. Krillin turned fast to look at her. He frowned and furrowed his brow.

"_Our _friends, Eighteen," he corrected. Marron turned to give him a look that suggested he shouldn't say anything. Krillin didn't hesitate to change the subject. "Why do you want to know Marron? Oh wait… I think I know. It wouldn't by any chance be because you want to know if _Trunks _is going to there, would it?" he smiled raising an eyebrow at the teenager.

Marron looked appalled that her father would even suggest something like that! _How could he do that to me, after I helped him with mom! Ugh! I am so moving out! _ She thought as she glared deeply at her father. She would get him back…

"Mom…" Marron hissed, her eyes not moving away from her father's face. He was starting to feel uneasy as her eyes burned holes into his scalp.

"What?" Eighteen asked looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Marron waited a few seconds before responding, and smiled at her father. "Dad said his hair is better than yours!"

_**With Videl…..**_

"Papa, are we there yet?"

"Pan… Sweety… you asked me that question not two minutes ago…. Do you remember what I told you?" Gohan hissed, irritated by the entire car ride. It wasn't that he was mad at Pan… but she wasn't exactly helping her case.

"That depends…" she pouted, while momentarily stopping to kick Gohan's seat.

"Oh? On what?" he smirked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

She grinned and lowered her chin down to her chest, "How much you're willing to pay for me to remember."

Gohan had been driving his family for what seemed like hours on end. It didn't help that his daughter was bored out of her mind and had begun to kick his seat…. Repeatedly. He was beginning to lose his temper… And all the while, his wife found his struggle amusing. He had followed his GPS to a T, and yet, there was no sign of the building where the auction would take place.

"Videl, can you check that thing again?" he asked putting a hand to his forehead as they came to a red light. The dark-haired woman nodded and moved her arms to reach for the electronic device. She bit the inside of her cheek when she tapped on buttons and even flipped the GPS upside down, yet nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

Videl gingerly set it down on her lap and turned to look at her husband. "Gohan, nothing seems to be wrong with it…" She placed the GPS back on to the car visor and sighed.

The spiky haired man gripped his hair and preformed slow easy breathes. This was just not his day. He stopped the car and slammed his head in the middle of the car wheel, causing the horn to blast an annoying sound.

Videl winced and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The gesture caused him to turn his head and look at her.

"Dad! Stop that noise!" Pan whined covering her ears as she started to kick his seat once again. Gohan's knuckles turned white as his hands broke off the wheel. "Pan…. Daddy is on his last nerve now… please stop…" he choked as his vision concentrated on the center of the circular object.

Videl could obviously see that her husband was not in the mood to put up with their daughter's shenanigans, and decided to shoot a look at her daughter to calm her down.

Pan scooted back in her seat and gulped. She might be stronger than her mother, but she was still afraid of her. "Um… Sorry papa…" She frowned and narrowed her eyes. Her frown turned upside down as she leaned into the opening, "I can't wait to see our friend's again! Oh-"

Videl quickly shot a look at her daughter, her eyes filled with rage that she spilled the beans. Gohan on the other hand widened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Videl! What did she mean by that!? I thought you said that no one we knew would be there! Why did you lie to me!?" he bellowed, smashing a fist into his lap.

"Gohan… It's not a big deal… You're not alone in this…. Your father, brother, Trunks, Vegeta, practically everyone is doing this!" she explained.

"My dad… Mom would never!"

"She's the one that convinced me to do this! Gohan, I would never do anything that would embarrass you! Well… sort of… At least you won't suffer alone, right?"

Gohan let his head fall down as he shut his eyes. "Even Vegeta?" he asked.

She nodded. "Even Vegeta."

"Turn right in one-hundred meters,"

Gohan's head shot up when the familiar female voice began to inform again. His eyes moved along the screen and smiled. _It's working! Thank you Dende! _His mind repeated.

"Gire a la izquierda en cincuenta metros."

"W-What did it say?" Videl asked, hoping Gohan wouldn't explode.

Pan leaned in between the seat opening and smiled. "Well, I might be in Spanish 1, but I'm positive it said to turn left in fifty-meters."

"Alright! That is it!" Gohan lept out of his car, causing the entire row of cars behind him to begin honking madly. He flew up into the air and moved his head from side to side.

"Gohan! What are you doing!?" Videl shouted, following her husbands actions and getting out of the car.

"Get out of the way!" a car behind them yelled. Pan looked out her window at her levitating father and grinned. Her hands gripped the border of the car door tighter.

"Videl! Pan! We'll get there the old fashioned way!" Gohan screamed from above. His hands signaled for them to join him.

Pan looked at her mother as she came around to her side of the door. "You don't have to ask me twice dad!" The youngster hopped out of the car, almost knocking down her mother in the process. Pan joined her father and looked down at her mother, the breeze making her hair whip against her forehead. "Come on mom! It'll be fun!" she called.

Videl rolled her eyes and went inside her car, making her family believe she was being reluctant. She smiled as she turned her car into a capsule, and placed the now tiny object in her pocket. She focused on her energy. _Oh boy… I'm rusty… Hey, I have an excuse… I raised a family! _She formed her hands into fists as she slowly started to be lifted from the pavement. The honking horns didn't make it easier for her concentration.

"You're doin' it mom!" Pan cheered. Videl laughed and twirled around slowly. She flew towards her family, bobbing up and down occasionally. She regained her stability and gave a thumbs up with the accompaniment of a smile.

"So Gohan, how do propose we get to where we need to get?" Videl asked skeptically. Gohan closed his eyes and smiled. Pan and Videl looked at him and then at each other.

"Well ladies, we follow ki."

_**With Chi-Chi….**_

"No Goku! We will not stop for food!"

"Ah… Come on Chi-Chi… It'll only be for second…"

Chi-Chi glared at her husband while crossing her arms. Goku knew he wasn't going to win the battle so he continued to drive down the road.

"All I wanted was a little bit of food…" he whimpered as he shifted gears.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh and placed a warm hand on her forehead. She looked back at her son for support, only to receive a no good shrug. "Goku, I'm sure there will be food at the event. Now keep driving!"

Goten rested his head on the car window and smiled. His parents were obnoxious… He was a bit hungry himself… He only kept quiet because he was afraid of agreeing with his father… If he did that his mom would never forgive him…

"Oh sure… At the event… where I will no longer be your problem, and you won't have to look at me gorge myself! Is that it? You don't like it when I eat?" he questioned taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at his annoyed wife.

"Dende…please help me…" she pleaded.

Goten leaned in and smiled. "Alright dad, make a right here," he informed as his finger pointed in the direction of the street. Goku turned on his blinker and waited for cars to let him turn. All the while he looked at Chi-Chi, expecting an answer. Chi-Chi kept her eyes locked on the passing scenery and frowned.

Goten felt a bit uncomfortable being next to his mother while his stomach grumbled like crazy. He leaned back slowly and held his tummy so the sound was muffled. _Hopefully mom's right about the food, because I am starving! _He thought as he shut his eyes.

He felt the car stop moving and quickly opened his eyes. They were here! They finally arrived! He jumped out of the car, not waiting for it to stop completely.

"Goten! You come back here young man!" Chi-Chi ordered, waving her fists at him.

Goten looked back and grinned. "Sorry mom, but my stomach has more power over you at the moment!"

Chi-Chi continued to call for her son as he ran off. She looked at the massive building in front of her. It looked like a giant black mirror…. That had several smaller rectangular mirrors in it. It was tall rather than wide. It had silver steel as borders and a revolving door.

The dark-haired woman got out of her car and took in a giant breath of air. "Come on Goku, we have to head in," she smiled.

Goku kept his eyes locked on the building, ignoring his wife. "I can see," he choked as he slammed the car door. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and smirked. _He's acting like a giant baby! Ugh… This is the man with whom I have to live with… _

"Goku…" she called making her husband stop in his tracks. "You are not un-attractive! For Dende's sake Goku!"

The bed head man looked at her, confused at what she said. "You mean… You're not upset?" he asked, cocking his head a bit. "But then… why did you act so weird earlier?"

Chi-Chi blushed and turned away. "Well um… We're going to be late… We have to head inside."

Goku's eyes widened as he figured out his wife's secret. He grinned and placed his hands on his hips. She walked towards the building, avoiding his gaze.

"Ah Cheech! Is that why you were-"

"Shut it Goku!"

"Wait Chi-Chi! Are you… Do you… Is my body making you blush!?"

_**With Bulma….**_

"Dad! Trunks is looking at me in that weird face of his again!"

"Boy! Do not make me turn this car around!"

Trunks widened his eyes and looked at his father. "I am a twenty-three year old man! You can't threaten me!"

The car they were in stopped immediately, making everyone jerk back in their seats.

"Vegeta! Ouch! Why did you do that, you idiot!?" Bulma screamed rubbing her head.

"Do you mind repeating that to me boy?" the flame haired man spat, turning around in his seat, his eyes deep and endless with the color black. Trunks gulped and craned his neck to be on par with his father's.

"I said you cannot… and will not threaten me anymore…." It was more of a question than a response. His father was in no mood to focus on him. He had his mind-set on beating his rival in the auction. He was even taking tips from his demon of a sister along the car ride.

"Now, I bet, even you don't believe that," Vegeta smirked. The loud and outrageous driver's behind them were honking like mad men, causing Vegeta to turn back around and continue driving. Trunks was left with his mouth opened and sweat on his brow. He turned his neck to look at his sister and squinted at her while mouthing "I will get back at you"

She in return, stuck her tongue ouy at him. "Mom, I wanna go shopping tomorrow!"

"For what? We went shopping two days ago Bulla."

"Well, since Trunks' birthday is coming up, I figure I might get him some more hair strengthener," she laughed.

"It was hair _shine_!" He walked into that one…

"Excuse me ma'am!" She giggled as she clutched her stomach. Trunks curled his fists and was about to strike when his mother squealed.

"We're here!" Bulma turned to look at her husband covering his ears, "You ready to show those harpies who's the best!?"

Vegeta responded with his trademark smirk as he got out of the car quickly, the rest of his family following him. Bulla stayed on his right side while Trunks stayed on his left. Bulma was walking on the end, next to Bulla.

"Alright Briefs! Lets go show them who we are! Look sharp!" Bulma cheered as she blindly fixed her hair.

"Mom… Let me carry your purse," Bulla asked.

"Hmm, why?" Bulma asked skeptically.

"Because you need to pump dad up for this thing, and nothing can weigh you down," she responded quickly.

"You are absolutely right! Take it!" Bulma slung off her purse and handed it over to her daughter. Bulla grinned and took it, her hand slithering inside it, in search for something important.

"Kakarot is already here… So is his brat and wife," Vegeta hissed, fixing his collar.

"I'll be heading inside," Trunks smirked as he pushed through the revolving door. Just as Bulma was going through, a few yards away from them, a set of feet touched the ground.

"Bulma! Vegeta!"

Bulla turned around and poked her father and mother to turn around. "It's Videl… Gohan and Pan." She looked at her mother's purse and frowned. "Mom, here's your purse!" she spat as she placed the bag in Bulma's hand before walking away a good distance.

"I'm going in!" Vegeta spat as he walked through the revolving doors.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked towards her friends. "Hey you guys! How have you been? Pan! You're growing up to be as lovely as your mom!"

Pan smiled and clasped her hands together. "Thanks Bulma," she mumbled as she walked towards Bulla, leaving the adults to exchange their hello's and what not.

"Hey Pan," Bulla smirked as she leaned against the wall.

_Gosh… She sure does act like Vegeta…. _"Hi Bulla! So, your dad has to do this too?" she asked looking at the nearby door. Bulla slowly nodded as she signaled for Pan to follow her.

Both girls walked pushed their way through the door and eyed the inside of the building. There were what seemed like an infinite number of halls and doors…all the same chrome color… There were giant leafy plants at every corner, and the most over the top water fountain placed in the middle of it all. In front of some of the halls were the infamous red velvet ropes and a sign with its very own beefy security guard. There were lounge chairs here and there… those were plain old white, with chrome colored cushions. There seemed to be visible floor levels instead of roofs. So there were just white hollow circles dividing each section of the building.

People were chatting among themselves, blissfully unaware that two of the strongest fighters in the universe were in the same room.

"Is that a peeing boy?" Pan asked looking away. Bulla ignored her question and strode towards her father. She closed her eyes knowing exactly where she was heading as he was having a conversation with Pan's grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she scurried over to the giant. Bulla rolled her eyes and followed ever so slowly.

"Hey kiddo! Is your daddy here?" he asked bending his knees to be at eye-level with her. She nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Where's grandma Chi-Chi?" she asked searching the room for the woman.

Goku laughed and rubbed his head. "She's a bit upset with me now, so she can be anywhere."

"Grandpa! Again!?"

"Eh… hehe… It's different this time…" he smiled as he winked at Vegeta.

"Wait what-"

"Oh my gosh!? Is that Bulla? Wow! She looks just like Bulma when we first met!" he yelled. Vegeta growled as Goku inspected Bulla's face.

"Hey Goku… I see you're just as jolly as ever," Bulla groaned as she felt her father's eyes burn through her.

"Yep! Is Bulma here? Maybe she can go talk to Chi-Chi, and get her to not be mad at me anymore!"

"She's outside with Papa…. Here they come!" Pan pointed as her surrounding companions looked in the direction of the entrance. To her surprise more than three familiar faces appeared. There were eight! Krillin, Marron, Eighteen, Master Roshi, and Yamcha came along!

"You guys! Over here!" Goku waved as his friends were drawing nearer. Bulla and Pan took this time to sneak away, un-noticed.

"Hey dad! Vegeta! It's been some time hasn't it?" Gohan smiled. Videl looked curiously at her husband. He was acting fine now… He was grumpy before they arrived.

"Hey Goku! It's nice to see that you actually took a day out of training to do this!" Krillin laughed, making the others chuckle.

"Wow! Goku, I can't believe that you still don't have a wrinkle on your face! You really must be an alien!" Yamcha joked as he patted his friend on the back.

"Goku my boy! It really is a miracle to see you out of your training gi!" Master Roshi laughed.

"Uh-huh! Hey Bulma, Videl, Eighteen, could you ladies do me a favor?" Goku asked. The women looked at him then at each other, and nodded.

"Chi-Chi got upset with me and well…. You can imagine… So, could you two calm her down? Pretty please?"

"Uh.. Sure Goku… Where is she?" Videl asked raising her eyebrows. Goku shrugged and grinned to her question, leaving the three ladies to drop their mouths a bit. They walked off in search for the needed woman.

Marron was left alone in the crowd of men… She didn't know what to do.

"Look out below!"

"Ahh! Oh no!" Marron panicked as she covered her head.

Goten fell out of the sky and landed on his feet in front of Marron, with Trunks closely following. "Hey Mare!" Goten greeted as he dusted himself off.

"Goten! Trunks! You idiots! You scared me half to death!" she screamed as she punched Goten in the arm, and kicked Trunks in the shin. She looked at the men around her and blushed. They were looking at her as if she was some idiot for not expecting that.

"Ah come on Marron! It was just a joke!" Trunks laughed as he stepped forward to sling an arm around her. Goten followed and laughed as she squirmed to get free from the their grip.

"Hey! Get off of her, you goons!" Pan yelled as she stomped forward, Bulla closely behind her. The boys did as ordered and joined the group of men standing a few feet away.

"Hey Marron! Sorry about Uncle Goten… he can be so strange…" Pan apologized glaring at said boy.

The men all looked at each other, as if waiting for someone one speak up.

"So… I suppose the women got all of you here," Vegeta asked crossing his arms. They all nodded.

"How do they do it? I mean… It's like they have this power over us, and it isn't fair!" Krillin argued. Goku rubbed his chin and frowned.

"Well… Chi-Chi scares me… So that's why I'm doing this," he explained. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Videl caught me in the shower… I was naked and if I refused… she would have complete access to my… um… you know…" Gohan choked, tugging at his collar. The men gave him a sympathetic look.

"Eighteen just barged into the room and yelled it at me… and Master Roshi…" Krillin informed rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's not so bad," Gohan frowned.

"What are you talking about? If I said no, she would have denied me the good stuff!" the small warrior shot. This time around, the men gave Krillin an even bigger sympathetic than they gave Gohan, even Vegeta joined in.

"Well, they asked me to join and I agreed. I thought it would be nice to see you all again," Yamcha smiled. He received a death glare from the men for being so stupid as to agree to be humiliated like this.

All eyes turned to Vegeta and Trunks. "My mom threatened me… I had to…" Trunks lowered his head as he explained his situation. Now every set of eyeballs fell on Vegeta.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," he snapped. They inched closer to him. He sighed andlooked away. "The woman gave me an ultimatum…" he said as Goku patted his back.

"Looks like we've all been forced in to this… except for Yamcha…" Goku sighed.

"Well excuse me, for wanting to see my friends!" he shot.

"All participants for the Men Auction, please report to room 109," the intercom spoke. The men looked at each other, and placed a ghost smile on their lips.

"Well gentlemen! Let the show begin!"

**Ahh! So! The moment you've all been waiting for is just a few short days away! REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I swear I love writing this…. As you can tell, I love picking on the guys a lot because…. I don't know I just do! It's too much fun! No offense to male readers out there! But alas! Maybe the women will be regretting this event! Stay tuned!**


End file.
